This invention relates to a locking system that easily secures a cable-like strap or other flexible or rigid member with an enlarged end to a supporting structure by using an opposing arrangement of keyhole-shaped apertures. It is a simple, straightforward method that does not require bolting or other hardware-fastening methods to secure a connection. For the cable locking system background, a cable-like strap or flexible or rigid member will be referred to as a cable.
In current methods to secure cables to a structure, a cable end crimp-type fastener or other enlarged end is installed at the end of a cable after threading the cable through a hole in the supporting structure. Cable is also attached to hardware that is installed in a supporting structure. For instance, eye-bolts are driven into a supporting member and then a cable is attached and secured. Another method is a threaded end is crimped to the end of the cable and then installed into the supporting structure.
Current methods to secure cable to a supporting structure require hardware to lock the system into place. The disadvantages of these existing connection systems:                (a) They generally require elaborate on-site installation.        (b) The hardware used to assemble the system can eventually undermine or shorten the life of the strength and durability of the system, such as sheared hardware and broken welds.        (c) In the case of a suspension bridge, scaffold or other hanging support structure, erecting the system can require extra equipment such as scaffolding and booms.        (d) Extra labor can be necessary for assembly.        
Using a keyhole aperture as a locking device has been used in other applications, however whether viewed individually or in combination with each other, these applications do not render the present invention obvious. No single patent reference found discloses all of the features of the present invention nor would it be obvious to construct the present invention based on prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,227, Whitehill et al. discloses a “Tensioning Device,” which includes a plate with a keyhole wherein a shaft is secured within the smaller portion of the keyhole and an aperture of a retaining element. However reference does not illustrate all of the structure of the present invention. In particular, Whitehill et al. does not teach a box including a first keyhole and a plate with a second keyhole selectively positioned within. In addition, Whitehill et al. does not disclose a pair of keyholes extending in opposing directions, wherein the small portions of each of the keyholes collectively retain a cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,409, Bohnen discloses a “Slidably Lockable Bracket” which has a keyhole aperture. A sliding member having a post and an enlarged head is engaged and locked by inserting the head through an enlarged aperture, sliding along the slot and dropping the head in the lower portion. However reference does not illustrate all of the structure of the present invention. In particular, Bohnen does not teach a box including a first keyhole and a plate with a second keyhole selectively positioned within. In addition, Bohnen does not disclose a pair of keyholes extending in opposing directions, wherein the small portions of each of the keyholes collectively retain a cable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,819 to Welch is another example of an invention that is related to the Cable Locking System, however structural differences still exist. It does not disclose a pair of keyholes extending in opposing directions.